1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic shopping. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to (1) a payment interchange for allowing a user to make payment for orders placed by or of a multipurpose, global online shopping cart, and (2) management of data relationships between a global online shopping cart and various manager components that encompass data management access. Further, the present disclosure relates to a merchant interchange for allowing a merchant to participate in tasks and projects, and to fulfill orders placed by or of a multipurpose, global online shopping cart, and a shopping cart interchange for allowing any individual to utilize a multipurpose online shopping cart throughout the world.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multitude of shopping choices available on-line and at points of sale have made maintaining the track of purchases a relatively complex task. It is sometimes very difficult to track and organize all data concerning purchases made by an individual or a family over a period of time. Further, there are some tasks or projects undertaken that may extend for a year or more. For example, planning a wedding or a construction project, such as adding one or more rooms to a house, may take over a year. There are other tasks, such as office supply inventory control, where the task is repetitive in nature, as opposed to a task with a definitive end.
During the course of these projects, it is desirable to have an organized way to construct a list of items that must be purchased or services that must be obtained, and to keep track of what has been purchased, and what needs to be purchased. Often, after a project has been completed, it is desirable to have information on the project so that, if necessary, replacement items can be purchased, warrantees can be exercised, and additional services of the type utilized can be obtained. Generally, during the course of several years, the information required to purchase replacement components, exercise warrantees, or find the required services may no longer be available due to the loss of paper records and receipts.
For some projects, such as a wedding, it is desirable that certain aspects be shared with anyone authorized by the owner. For example, a bridal registry should be available on-line. Furnishings for a new addition to a house can be made available for comment and/or ranking by anyone authorized by the owner, who may have excellent ideas for alternative furnishings.
When a global shopping cart is established, there is a need for a payment interchange that accepts payments from any number of sources for orders placed by or of a multipurpose, global online shopping cart, a need for a merchant interchange to allow a merchant to participate in projects under a global shopping cart, a need for a shopping cart interchange for allowing anyone authorized by the owner to utilize the global shopping cart, and a need for managing data relationships between the global shopping cart and various data management access components. There is also a need of the owner or user of the global shopping cart to selectively obtain data in the quickest amount of time and subsequently to manage that data.